The disclosed subject matter relates to adding functionalities to vehicular storage assemblies, including but not limited to charging electronic devices. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to providing vehicular storage assemblies with electrical chargers in a manner that enhances, or reduces any negative impact on, other capabilities of the storage assemblies.
Spaces can be provided in an interior compartment of a vehicle for the purpose of storing or otherwise housing various articles, such as electronics, money (including coins), writing instruments, documents, cleaning supplies, glasses, gum, etc. The related art includes storage areas or assemblies that are integrated with various structures in the vehicular passenger compartment, such as the seats. Some of these storage spaces or assemblies are provided in the form of a center console disposed between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, while other such storage compartments are provided between rear passenger seats. Some of these storage assemblies include compartments that provide the ability to shield, partially shield, or otherwise enclose stored articles, while also allowing vehicular passengers (including the driver) to access the stored articles. Shielding, partially shielding, or otherwise enclosing articles may be beneficial for various reasons, such as to control the location of the stored articles, which would otherwise be subject to movement within the interior of the vehicle based on the vehicle's motion.